Turkor Tech
Turkor Tech is a Mobile exclusive Hard Mode Post-Duke Fishron Boss. It is summoned by eating the Bolted Turkey in a World that the Moon lord has been defeated. When you eat the Bolted Turkey, you will get a debuff and Turkor Tech will spawn. It is a Powerful boss that has a weakness to Magic Damage, if you attack with a melee weapon, the turkor tech will get a debuff, dealing damage over time, but increasting its damage output and increasing its speed. Magic damage will decrase all of its stats slightly and will buff the player slightly, but will cause turkor tech to regenerate health slightly more often. it has 80 ,000 hp. Attacks Turkor Tech has 2 phases, each having different attacks. ______________________________________________________________________________ In phase one, Turkor Tech will attack by: Having apple bombs shoot out of the ground where it it implanted on. Ram its head into you. Shoot up mechanized turkey leg missles into the sky and rain them down, exploding on impact, similar to santa-nk1's attack. Turkor tech will shoot out razor feathers at high speed in small bursts ____________________________________________________________________________ Once Turkor Tech is down to 25% health, it will draw back in its heads at a high speed, dealing massive damage if they touch you, small robotic turkeys will spawn and run towards the player and explode, but if you kill them, they will drop hearts. you cannot damage turkor tech during phase 2. during phase 2 Turkor tech will: throw barrages of apple bombs at the player spawn robotic turkeys occasionally regenerate health, this can be stopped by damaging it shoot out its head, will shoot out( effected by gravity ) and will fall to ground where it beak will be in the ground and it will drag its head along the ground and back into body sides act like a flamethrower if player gets too close. this phase can only be waited to end, you deal no damage to turkor but can heal by the amount of hearts dropped.it lasts 2 minutes. ____________________________________________________________________________________ phase 3 is the final phase and is the easiest for damage dealing, but turkor will game an additional damage boost . its defense will drop. no hearts are dropped and heal potion cooldown times are increased by 15 seconds, but their effects are boosted, food cooldowns are reduced by 10 seconds. its eyes glow red during this phase and its attacks have more accuracy and speed. during phase 2 turkor tech will: throw a giant apple bomb grow multiple heads and swing them around above the body creating a flurry of heads, razor feathers will shoot out at very fast speeds during this attack hover a head over the player and dropping it, then dragging it back to the body. this attack happenes with all heads consecutively. shoot out bouncing lasers. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Drops Soul of Plight 10-20 (100%) 50-80* gold coins (100%) apple bomb 80-99(100%) suspicious looking fruit (10%) razor feather blaster (50%) feather staff (25%) valuable looking seed (5%) Notes ----------------------------------------------- *only spawns in a world where turkor the ungrateful has been defeated *does not have to spawn only in thanksgiving season *after defeating the boss, you can sell the valuable looking seed to the merchant and the merchant only for 3 platinum coins, and you can buy apple bombs after selling it. Tips ______________________________________ * it is reccomended to flatten the area you are fighting this boss * getting the boss off screen for long enough will cause it to despawn * it is stationary , with only the heads moving * the head drops will go through blocks and platforms magic weapons are reccomended Credits -------------------------------------- * anyone wanna sprite this for me, looks like turkor but mechanized Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Cleanup